Babysitting Blues
by Kaylm Iditra
Summary: Arthur and Matthew are out for the night and Alfred is left all alone with his babysitter, Ivan... sex with a minor and silliness ensues. RusAme and (Rus Can)x Ame in part 2
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I wrote this little smutt fic for my good friend Fynniona!

Prompt: babysitter!Ivan x horny preteen!Alfred

**WARNING: **Statutory rape (sex with an underaged child, even though it is consensual) included. Do not read if this upsets you.

* * *

Babysitting Blues

"_No really, guy's a friggin bombshell,"_ Alfred hurriedly tapped into his phone, pocketing the sleek device when his sitter for the evening walked back in with a DVD case in his hands. Alfred could hardly contain the giddy little shudder that went down his spine as he thought about how nice it would be if Ivan let Alfred _sit_ on him...

"This is the one you were wanting?" the Russian nanny asked with that ever present accent. Alfred nodded meekly, ducking his chin into his chest as he curled up on the couch, chin resting on his knees as he stared hard at Ivan's backside. It should be illegal to have such a well-defined spine that arched and sloped downwards into...

Restraining the dirty little giggle that filled Alfred's chest, the boy smiled encouragingly at his babysitter as the man crouched by the television, murmuring something in that sexy foreign language of his as he tried to turn the complicated system on. Needless to say, it was much more difficult than turning Alfred on.

"It's the triangle button," the wheat haired teen instructed from where he sat, blushing at the breathy smile Ivan gave him in thanks as he finally was able to get the movie inside. The nanny scampered back to the couch when the movie started to play, sitting down on the other soft couch cushion to give Alfred plenty of space. As the opening sequence began, Alfred could not even be bothered to watch the explosions on the screen, simply tilting his head to gaze longingly at the gentle curve of Ivan's neck as it peeked out from the top of that fuzzy and obviously well-worn scarf of his. He was too embarrassed to keep looking at him when he thought about how he could grab the ends of that silly baby pink scarf and tug on them until Ivan fell on top of him, their lips pressing together as...

Alfred took the collar of his shirt and bit into it, chastising himself for thinking up such scandalous scenarios about a man twelve years his elder. He couldn't help it! Alfred had always wondered about sex. He couldn't _stop_ wondering about sex. Of course he knew all about how guys and girls do the do, but girls had never really interested him. Maybe it was the strength of the arms, or the broadness of the chest, the smooth yet rough surface of the skin that drew Alfred to men, making him want to watch their Adam's apple bob with a nervous swallow when Alfred would come closer to them...

"_When the hell did u become such a slut?" _the text message from his brother read when Alfred fished out the vibrating device. Alfred scowled, tossing his phone aside so he could go back to staring at Ivan.

"Wait, what?" the teen gasped, sitting up straight as he watched the trailing ends of Ivan's scarf flutter behind the couch. Ivan paused, glancing over his shoulder with a curious look on his face at Alfred's gawking.

"Is there problem?" he asked, eyebrows raised in mild curiosity as Alfred felt his jaw hang low and his eyes widen. He quickly sat up straighter, huffing and turning back to the movie in an attempt to hide his raging blush as Ivan looked straight at him, making Alfred shudder with almost masochistic embarrassment. "I am going to make dinner now."

"I thought you were going to watch with me," Alfred pouted, crossing his arms and sulking after he quickly turned the film off. He blushed even darker when he heard Ivan chuckle at him, and he chanced a glance backwards to see Ivan's small smile grace those perfectly sculpted lips. With a slow blink, Alfred wondered if the rumor really was true... The one that said the shade of a man's lips was also the color of the head of...

"You seemed to be enjoying it," Ivan smiled pleasantly, appearing a little confused that Alfred had changed his mind so quickly. The teen frowned deeply, just then realizing that maybe... maybe Ivan was not even looking at him. Or at least, not looking at him in the way he wanted.

"Fine!" he huffed in annoyance, and then ran out of the room, shouldering his way past Ivan to get through the door. He couldn't even look back at his sitter's bewildered expression as he fled, deciding he'd have to try out Plan B.

[-]

Ivan was muttering in Russian again when Alfred returned, marching right up to the man bent forward over his refrigerator, peering and pouring over the limited contents. "Ivan!" Alfred practically shouted, using all of his confidence he had worked into himself up alone in his room just minutes before. Ivan let out a startled noise, jerking upright and accidentally hitting the back of his head on the fridge. Alfred gasped, fumbling as things didn't go according to his plan. "O-oh shit, are you okay?"

"Da," Ivan winced, covering his head while chewing on his lower lip, obviously pained. Alfred reached for him, nearly smacking away his hands as he got behind his sitter. His breath hitched as he yanked Ivan back by his collar, the floundering man yelping in confusion as Alfred pressed a sloppy kiss to the spot of Ivan's injury. The teen let him go, standing proudly as Ivan straightened up, eyes wide in confusion and shock. "Wha-"

"There! Kissed it all better!" Alfred stated with blunt happiness, smiling before hunching in on himself, embarrassed for having acted so suddenly. He fumbled, hugging himself with one arm as his other tried to tug his short shorts down further. "U-uhm, anyway..."

"Did you need something?" Ivan asked with a slight frown, cheeks dusted rose from the random flurry of events that had just transpired. The wheat haired teen stiffened, throat going dry as his cheeks paled with sudden anxiety. The patient sitter waited, cocking his head to one side to try encouraging Alfred's voice to come forth.

"Y-yeah. Uh. You want to uh... play a game with me?" Alfred finished weakly, feeling stupid and silly and there was absolutely _no way_ Ivan would want to be with someone so childish. The teen lowered his head, squeezing his elbow from where his hand gripped it tightly.

Giggling softly, Ivan smiled a bemused little smile at the teen, shaking his head slowly with mirth. "Da, of course!" he laughed that breathy laugh that made Alfred seize up, shivering with anticipation as Ivan took a step forward, shutting the door to the refrigerator. Alfred almost wanted to purr and beckon him forward so he could drape his arms around Ivan's sculpted and broad shoulders and give a lot more than one measly kiss... "What game?"

Instead of answering, Alfred grabbed Ivan's arm and pulled him back into the living room where a large, polka-dotted mat lay waiting for them on the carpet. Ivan's slender eyebrows rose up once more as he glanced down at the giddy teenager on his arm. "Ah... Twister?"

"Yeah!" Alfred cheered, getting down on all fours with his widely rounded ass to Ivan, the thin material of his cotton boy shorts stretching and just barely covering his skin. The teen could only blush and hope that his babysitter knew that was where he should look. Alfred took a moment to crawl across the mat before sitting on his knees on the other side, waving for Ivan to join him on the floor. The man simply smiled and tied the ends of his scarf up into a bow behind his head, not wanting the long ends to get stepped on. Alfred swallowed, biting his lip as he got ready to start.

"Wait," Ivan suddenly interjected, making Alfred freeze up with nervousness again. The teen glanced up through his bangs, glasses slipping down his nose just slightly as Ivan blinked, lips quirked. "We do not have a spinner. Perhaps we should play a different game?"

"No!" Alfred practically shrieked in horror, sprawling out on the mat as he desperately trying to salvage his game. All of his careful planning! He could not let Ivan's logic ruin his chances at getting laid by the sexy Russian nanny! "I want to play Twister!"

Ivan giggled, standing up despite Alfred's protestations. "Why don't you play? I will spin for you, da," he suggested, glancing around to try to find the box and the spinner. Alfred pouted, huffing and crossing his arms. It almost was as if Ivan purposely avoided every single one of Alfred's set ups...

"But that's boring," Alfred sulked, frowning as he sat up in the middle of the mat to watch Ivan. He swallowed, dropping his gaze a little before tilting his head to the side, looking up over the rim of his glasses in a perfected maneuver of pleading innocence. "I want you to play with me..."

_Was that sexy enough?_ Alfred wondered in his head as he sat there blinking up at Ivan as the older man simply blinked back. The once friendly and awkward atmosphere simply dissolved into awkward tension, Alfred feeling sweat start to form on the back of his neck when Ivan didn't move. He ducked his head down, looking away as his freckled cheeks flushed red again. "Uhm, I mean... please play with me?"

Ivan's startled look softened to one of amusement, and he folded himself back down to the floor, sitting up perfectly straight on his knees as he smiled at the teen. Alfred nearly cried with relief, scrambling back to his side of the mat. "Da. But, how will we know where to put our hands?"

"That's easy!" Alfred readily answered, swiping under his nose with refreshed confidence, eyes bright with eager excitement. He licked his lips, and then slapped his hand down on the mat. "We take turns! Right hand green!"

Ivan laughed and smiled, crossing his arm to the closest colored dot, taking a moment to think before grinning to himself. "Left hand yellow," he stated, focusing on the mat as he slipped his hand underneath his other arm, Alfred pouting as he easily set his hand down.

"That's so boring! Left foot red!" he shouted, licking his lips at the way Ivan's face quirked and his body twisted to help him reach out to the dot. Alfred had no trouble, thus far in a simple pose as Ivan wobbled for balance.

Making a strained thinking noise in the back of his throat, Ivan glanced at the board before smiling, moving himself over so he was practically in a plank position. "Right foot red as well," he giggled, making Alfred shiver and almost fall over at the way he grinned back at him with a competitive little smirk. Alfred scowled as he awkwardly positioned himself, but he refused to let his confidence be swayed.

He'd get Ivan, even if he broke a few bones and twisted his ankle trying to do it.

[-]

"F-Fredka," Ivan giggled awkwardly, part way sprawled on the mat in a twisted pose and part way trembling to stay upright as Alfred bent over his stomach, both of them in tabletop positions. "Maybe we should stop for now, my arm is starting to hurt."

"No!" Alfred complained, able to feel Ivan's package when he let his bottom sag just slightly on top of the older male. The sitter squirmed away from him, but Alfred just crumbled on top of him as well, his ass sitting firmly planted on Ivan's groin. The Russian man straighten up, knees in the air and resting on his elbows as he blushed, confused.

"Fredka?"

"Hands on hips!" Alfred demanded, freckles melding into his red face as he fixed his glasses and repositioned himself, knees on either side of Ivan's chest as he reached down and gripped Ivan's hips.

Ivan shrieked and squirmed, arching and wriggling underneath the wheat haired teen as he broke down into giggles. Alfred gawked at him, pinching his sides as Ivan flailed and laughed, begging for him to stop in that bizarre Russian language of his. As much as Alfred had wanted to bounce on Ivan, being flung up and down on him like this was _not_ what he had been expecting.

"Nyet, n-nyet," Ivan begged, laughing and thrashing on the mat as Alfred kept him pinned down. The man suddenly reached out, grabbing Alfred's shoulders before rolling them over, Alfred's legs bent up around Ivan's groin as the giggling babysitter pinned him down. "That was cruel of you, Fredka."

"Wha-" Alfred gasped through the sudden fuzziness, his glasses skewed off of his face making it impossible to make out Ivan's expression. He couldn't bring himself to fix them, despite how much he desperately wanted to see what was going on in Ivan's face. He couldn't bring himself to move. Not now. Not ever.

His thighs clamped around Ivan's chest when the man started to pull back, keeping him pinned right where he was. "Ah, Fredka?" Ivan mumbled, turning back to look at Alfred's crossed legs in confusion. He squeaked in embarrassment when Alfred's hand shot out, brushing against his groin.

"L-left hand on beige," the teen murmured, rubbing and feeling the canvas material of Ivan's nice pants. He couldn't see! He tried to find Ivan's crotch, hands groping in the general direction of where Ivan's surprisingly plush thighs met. Ivan caught his wrist, and Alfred breathed through his nose as his fingers just barely grazed against something... hard.

"I think we have had enough playing, da?" Ivan's voice held force, but the way it quivered in the air made Alfred tense. C-could it possibly be...?

"But we aren't done yet," Alfred murmured in reply, his lips stretching back over the metal wire of his retainer in a small sideways smirk. Ivan released his hand, and Alfred slowly pressed it against Ivan's groin, delightfully surprised to find that... "I mean, you still want to play, right...? Maybe a different game, but you still...?"

Ivan shuddered, leaning a bit closer to Alfred before flicking him on the nose. "Nyet. That's very mean of you. Excuse me," he huffed, removing Alfred's legs so he could scoot back, standing up. Alfred stared, and then hurriedly fixed his glasses, sitting up on the mat on shock as Ivan adjusted his scarf, refusing to meet Alfred's stare.

"Wh-what? Why not?" Alfred choked, lurching forward to catch Ivan's ankle as the man turned to leave. The babysitter glanced back to stare down at him like a giant to an ant, and Alfred nervously let go, retreating as Ivan watched him coldly.

"Is it not polite in America to ask for such things?" Ivan huffed, crossing his arms and looking away as Alfred stared. "I am older than you, you should treat me with more respect."

Alfred blinked slowly, his brain processing Ivan's words at a snail's pace as he tried to understand if... was Ivan really...? "S-so all I have to do is ask?" Alfred blushed hotly, ears burning as he sat on his knees, hands wringing the hem of his shirt as he could not believe this was actually what was happening. Ivan giggled and squat down in front of him, body folding as he balanced perfectly on his toes right in front of Alfred's red face.

"Da," he answered simply, eyeing Alfred for a moment as the wheat haired teen's mouth flapped like a fish's, his big blue eyes wide behind the clear lenses of his glasses. Ivan giggled, standing up and moving away. "I will begin making dinner then."

"W-wait!" Alfred gasped, scrambling to pick himself up off of the floor as fast as possible. Ivan smiled back at him expectantly, giggling when Alfred latched himself to his arm. "C-can I help?"

"Da, of course," the babysitter smiled, pulling Alfred along with him.

[-]

"So, uh," Alfred hesitated, gulping every few seconds as Ivan bent to look into the fridge, pulling out various ingredients as he prepped the little kitchen for cooking. The man hummed in question, standing up straight with an armful of materials, heading over to the counter as he looked for utensils. Alfred helped him, grabbing a sharp butcher knife and a cutting board for the vegetables. "I was wondering... uhm, h-how'd you... how'd you know?"

"What do you mean?" Ivan smiled, tilting his head to the side to smile at Alfred. The teen eeped and blushed, quickly looking away from that knowing little smirk.

"Y-you know... with the... thing," Alfred replied lamely, picking up the knife to chop up one of the red bell peppers Ivan had retrieved. The man hummed, pausing for a second to crack two eggs into a bowl. Ivan did not answer, not until after Alfred choked and submit himself to his fate. "About the... sex thing, I mean."

"I already knew," Ivan answered easily, not even looking up as he scrambled the eggs and set them aside, putting two slices of toast into the toaster. Alfred gasped, freezing as he perked up to stare at him in confusion, baffled. Ivan giggled at his expression. "You are not very subtle, Fredka. You should try not to stare so much."

"O-oh," Alfred withered, hunching his shoulders and slowly sinking the blade of his knife into the vegetable he had. He took a deep, shuddering breath, and then glanced back up again, catching Ivan's eye with a jolt. "Well uh... It's hard not to. I mean, I don't think I want to stop looking at you."

Ivan giggled, shaking his head. "Now, now, Fredka. How will you get what you want if you ask for it so meekly?" he taunted, smirking over at Alfred as the teen jolted, frowning when his compliment did not have his desired effect. "Finish with the vegetables, please."

Quirking his lips in a pout, Alfred hurriedly chopped up the multi-colored ingredients, scooping them up into a bowl once he had finished. He walked over to Ivan as the ashen haired man slipped a yellow apron over his head and handed him the food, following after him like a loyal and curious puppy as the man moved over to the stove with all of his materials. "So, like... if I say it with confidence, then you'd listen and stuff?"

Ivan tilted his head side to side with a small little hum, and then nodded. "Da. I always listen, but I think as a general rule most people will follow the requests of someone more forceful," he reasoned with an upward look, smiling at his logic. He glanced back down when Alfred grabbed his sleeve, looking up into his eyes.

"So..." Alfred hummed, starting to walk two fingers up Ivan's strong arm, the older looking down with an amused smirk. Alfred grinned back up at him, hoping that Ivan was pleased with him because when he looked over the rim of his glasses, he really couldn't make anything out. He nuzzled his cheek against Ivan's arm, hugging the limb tightly. "If I asked you to let me blow you, would you say yes?"

Ivan chuckled, licking his lips as the little teen just blinked back at him with those startlingly clear blue eyes of his. "I do not know," he teased, swaying his hips away from Alfred when the blonde leaned in ever closer. "Perhaps you will just have to ask."

Alfred swallowed thickly, licking his lips and fixing his glasses. "May I get on my knees... In front of you... Take off your pants and... give that yummy cock of yours a lick?" he giggled, embarrassed that he managed to say something so dirty without stuttering. He hoped his hesitating pauses came off as sexy instead of embarrassed. Ivan chuckled, leaning in with a devilish smile.

"Da," he giggled, stepping back away from the counter to give Alfred enough space to crawl between his legs. Alfred swallowed back an excited giggle, shivering as he crouched down and moved into the tight space, lifting up Ivan's apron to get closer to the man of his dreams. "Just be gentle, I _am_ cooking."

Alfred chuckled, the air stuffy and hot as he fumbled in the relative darkness with Ivan's belt, working it open with fumbling fingers and shaking breath. He made quick work of the zipper and the button, tugging on the tight material to wedge it down Ivan's plush hips just a ways. Gulping, he was about to lean in before...

"Ah, shoot," he grumbled, sticking his head out. He took a moment to fish his two retainers out of his mouth, wetting and smacking his lips a few times to adjust to not having them in. "Uh, Ivan... is there a plate or something I can put these on?"

The man looked confused so Alfred simply crawled out, popping up and hurrying to put his dental work down someplace. Ivan chuckled and shook his head, wondering for about the eighteenth time why he was doing this.

Ivan let out an indignant yelp when Alfred suddenly grabbed his ass, squishing it between his hands. "Hey!" the Russian nanny scowled, mood darkening as he glowered back at Alfred's awestruck look of wonder, eyes wide with eagerness.

"Sorry, I just... damn, I've wanted to do this all night," he murmured, leaning into Ivan's back as the man rolled his eyes and huffed, looking back down at his cooking.

"Really? I thought you wanted to do something else," Ivan smirked under his breath, grinning at the way Alfred stiffened behind him. The preteen giggled and nodded even though Ivan couldn't see, and readily went back to his place hiding under Ivan's apron.

Picking up from where they left off, Alfred started to mouth the front of Ivan's underwear before he moved it aside with his tongue, wondering if Ivan really did shiver or if it was just his nervous hands shaking as he fisted them in Ivan's pants. He swallowed as he helped guide Ivan's cock out of it's meager restraint, the older man's erection bouncing a little when Alfred liberated it.

"Oh my god," Alfred breathed quietly, not expecting what he was given. He did not know much about erections or anything (he was going to be thirteen in a few months but still!) so to come face to face with one... Let alone _Ivan's..._

Judging from the amused little chuckle from over Alfred's head, Ivan had heard his breathy whisper, and Alfred could not stand to be mocked by his babysitter any longer! With a bursting confidence and curiosity, Alfred grabbed Ivan's cock and cautiously licked it, feeling Ivan tense and go quiet.

Alfred stretched his mouth as wide as he could, sticking his tongue out past his bottom lip to lick the underside of the head of Ivan's cock, his hands working to stretch his foreskin back. The little preteen carefully took in all of Ivan's head, swishing his tongue back and forth as Ivan jerked and made a quiet, almost muffled noise of pleasure. Encouraged, Alfred slowly tried to open his mouth up more, sliding down Ivan's erection with almost ease, careful to not take in too much. He knew a bit about gag reflexes and all he could imagine was the trouble he'd get in for not only biting Ivan but also for throwing up and...

Alfred wrapped his hands around his nanny for the evening's hips, taking full advantage of his opportunity to squeeze and grope Ivan's thighs and butt, enjoying the plush and malleable flesh underneath his . He had to be the luckiest twelve year old in the world! He greedily suckled on Ivan's cock as he pumped him up and down with his hand, doing his very best to try and synchronize his movements in what he hoped would satisfy his lover.

_Oh my god I get to call him my lover_, Alfred shivered with joy, smiling inwardly as the sweet smell of cooked food filled the air. The heavy material of Ivan's borrowed apron pressed down on his fluffy hair and made the air heady and thick... But Alfred would not have wanted it any other way. He shuddered in bliss, mouthing Ivan's cock and bobbing his head and then gasping in surprise when his sitter moved away from him.

"O-oh shit, did I do it wrong?" Alfred panicked instantly, blushing and gaping up at Ivan with a nervous look. The Russian man simply laughed and shook his head, and Alfred marvelled at the beautiful pink color on those pale cheeks and Ivan's slight shortness of breath.

"Nyet, but our food will get cold if you make us wait any longer," the babysitter teased, holding up two plates with a deliciously steaming omelette on each, and even Alfred's disappointment at stopping melted away when he drooled. Taking but a moment to pop the warmed toast from the toaster, Ivan moved to the table with Alfred trailing behind him, setting the two plates down before pulling out his chair. "Rather, if I wait any longer, da? Sit, Fredka."

Alfred swallowed and then ducked underneath the table, figuring he can just warm his dinner up later. Ivan's legs were already spread wide to accommodate him, and so the eager teen got back to work, pushing Ivan's apron aside so he could look up at his lover. The teen lowered his head down on Ivan's cock, breathing through his nose while gripping the hard erection and gazing up at Ivan. _Ivan_, the giddy teen wanted to squeal, the noise muffling into a groan that made Ivan shiver. _I wish someone was filming this._

"Faster, Fredka," Ivan suddenly giggled, smirking back down at the head of hair between his legs. He tutted at Alfred's blink of surprise, and then reached down. Gripping Alfred's short hair, he tugged downwards and was pleasantly surprised that Alfred did not gag or bite him. The startled grunt was a bit amusing, though.

Eager to please and in the back of his mind wondering what cum tasted like, Alfred moved his head back and forth, continuing right from where he had left off. He tried new techniques; like hollowing his cheeks, pulling all the way back to give the head a swirl with his tongue before pushing back down, and then fondling Ivan's balls with a curious hand while he suckled. Ivan's lower body tensed with the last movement, and a quick glance up gave Alfred the satisfaction of seeing the Russian man's breathy face as he whimpered in pleasure.

So focused on watching Ivan's expression shift whenever he moved, Alfred hardly even recognized Ivan's muttered warning and screwed face, the man gasping in pleasure as he came right into Alfred's mouth. Sputtering to get off, Alfred choked and just barely cleared Ivan's cock before clamping his teeth down, stray ribbons of cum painting across his freckled nose and glasses as he was forced to swallow the rest.

Ivan sagged into his chair, looking quite pleased with himself as he dabbed lazily at Alfred's face, wiping up some of his cum before smearing it across those pretty lips. Blue eyes blinked slowly before Alfred's tongue swiped away the creamy substance, making the both of them giggle. "Come," Ivan laughed, shaking his head. "Eat before it grows mold."

"Hey, I didn't take that long," Alfred pouted, crawling out from under the table as Ivan simply laughed at him.

"Perhaps we will try watching that movie again once we've finished, da?" the babysitter suggested, but the look in his eyes told Alfred they were going to do everything _but _watch a movie.

[-]

Ivan sat down in the large armchair, reclining it back just slightly as Alfred moved over to the DVD player, blushing and moving in awkward jerks as he walked nude. Ivan had practically pounced on him the moment he finished with his dinner, lifting off his shirt and requiring that Alfred removed the rest of his protective garments. Naturally, the eager blond hurriedly complied with the older man's requests.

After pressing play, Alfred glanced back at Ivan, instantly blushing and trying to cover himself when he realized just how sinister Ivan's smirk could be. The man held up a slender finger, crooking it at Alfred as he lazily started palming his cock, inviting the preteen into his lap with a crooning call.

Swallowing, Alfred nodded, shakily putting one foot in front of the other as Ivan rolled his head to one side, exposing just a little bit of his pale neck when his scarf slipped open just a little bit. Their eyes met and held, until Alfred got too embarrassed and had to look away, covering himself as much as he could. "Don't hide," Ivan crooned, leaning back to make space for Alfred in his chair.

Licking his lips, Alfred shuddered and started to climb into Ivan's lap, legs just barely fitting on either side of his sitter's as they pressed against the arms of the charm. Ivan smiled at him with that dirty little smirk that drove Alfred crazy with lust and embarrassment. It should be illegal to have a smile like that.

"Are you scared?" Ivan breathed when Alfred leaned in, their lips separated by no more than an inch. The question made Alfred hesitate, but he was already naked and horny and perhaps apprehensive but why would he be scared? He closed the distance, pressing their lips together.

It... was not all that spectacular. It wasn't like in the movies, when fireworks would explode in the background and music would start to play up a sweet tune... Granted, the loud movie in the background of their kiss was doing an excellent job with explosions and gunfire. Ivan chuckled, winding his fingers through Alfred's soft hair, pulling him closer.

Alfred's protesting noise quickly died away in his throat as Ivan French kissed him, tongue actively searching his mouth as the wheat haired teen slowly shut his eyes and let Ivan prod at his tongue and press closer. When Ivan sucked in Alfred's lower lip, however, the blonde squealed and tried to pull away, the suction weird and not quite unpleasant. Ivan giggled, releasing his captive so Alfred could pout at him.

"Turn around," Ivan ordered before Alfred could demand an explanation from him. Quirking his lips but nevertheless obediently doing as told, Alfred twisted to get himself around, plopping down on Ivan's still mostly-clothed lap. Strong arms wrapped around his chest, pulling him back until he was flush against Ivan's chest, his babysitter's head right by Alfred's neck. The teen shivered as Ivan started to lap at his exposed skin, making Alfred whine just slightly in the back of his throat. "Do you have lubricant?"

"N-not with me," Alfred blushed, squirming at the feeling of Ivan's hands deftly brushing up and down his chest before latching onto his nipples, tweaking them. Giggling at Alfred's little jolt, Ivan hummed, teasing the boy's hormone-addled body as he thought.

"We can not be having that. It will hurt you too much," Ivan mused, nuzzling his face into Alfred's neck before he kissed him and sucked, Alfred trying to wriggle away when he realized what Ivan's intentions were.

"H-hey, don't leave a h-hickey," he whimpered, squirming and struggling and only getting away when Ivan let him, a light bruise forming on the side of his neck just above where a shirt collar would cover. Blushing at Ivan's giggles, Alfred sulked.

"Get the lube," Ivan whispered lowly, eyelids drooped as he smiled at Alfred, giggling as Alfred scrambled off of his lap again. The teen huffed and scampered upstairs in an awkward run, his reddened ears doing nothing to hide his embarrassment as Ivan watched that cute ass of his jiggle.

As Ivan waited, the man took a moment to pump himself, having to chuckle when he felt how slick Alfred had left his manhood. It still amazed him, honestly, how far Alfred was willing to go with him. And here he thought he would be able to sleep after leaving the teen to himself with a box of pizza. Alternatively, this was a much better outcome for the evening.

He moaned, taking a short moment to reach up his own shirt and play with himself to the thought of deflowering that adorable and naive teen, to listen to him shriek and cry with pleasure as Ivan was the first and hopefully only one to take him. He shivered, curling his spine forward so he could breathe through his scarf, the familiar scent comfortable and relaxing for him as he stroked himself back to erection. "Happy?" Alfred's chuckle startled him, Ivan tensing up in surprise as he was caught masturbating. The sitter stared at Alfred with surprisingly wide eyes before smirking again, grabbing Alfred's face and pulling him into a kiss.

They kissed each other again and again as Ivan slowly guided his lover into his lap once more, coaxing him to turn around and give him the supplies. Ivan was not really sure where the blond had managed to get not only lube but also a large condom, but he shrugged it off and gently tipped Alfred forward over his legs.

As Alfred presented his ass, he glanced back a bit nervously at Ivan, wanting to see just what the man was doing back there. Ivan tested the lube on his fingers, rubbing it in before slowly taking hold of Alfred's ass, spreading it with one hand. "Are you sure?" he asked, just to be safe as he started to rub the slick lubricant over Alfred's hole. The teen shivered, but nodded, biting his lip and staring off into nowhere as he marvelled at the strange feeling of someone touching him there.

"A-ah," Alfred whimpered, fisting his hands into Ivan's pants as the nanny carefully pushed his pinky finger into Alfred's back entrance, testing the give of the muscles with caution. He didn't move until Alfred started to relax, his sphincter clenching every so often around Ivan's finger. Ivan hushed Alfred and reached around to stroke the teen's slightly hardened cock, doing his best to work him open.

"Relax," Ivan cooed when Alfred whimpered, shuddering over his lap. Getting a little impatient, Ivan hurried to stretch Alfred open just enough to take in the tip of the bottle of lube's opening. He wedged it in a ways, and then slowly started to squeeze the bottle, the contents splurting directly into Alfred's hole.

The wheat-haired teen shrieked and clenched, eyes blown wide at the cold intrusion. "A-ah, stop!" he cried, grabbing Ivan's legs as his whole body shuddered, the sensation too bizarre for him. His lover paused, letting Alfred adjust to the lubricant in his ass. Setting the lube bottle down, Ivan gently pet the quaking teen curled over his lap until Alfred simply was left quivering, sniffling here and there. "S-sorry..."

"Would you like to stop?" Ivan asked, and then smiled when Alfred shook his head, swiping under his nose and fixing his glasses. The teen sat up, and much to Ivan's surprise and sudden worry, gripped the babysitter's erection. "Wha-"

Before Ivan could protest much, Alfred sat on Ivan's cock, just barely managing to get the very tip into his tight ass. Ivan blushed hotly, shocked before he reached out and tried to stop Alfred, fearful of hurting him. "Fredka, wai-"

"Shut up!" Alfred hissed, blushing and shaking as he rolled his hips back, moving and gyrating them little by little until he started to stretch around Ivan, sinking down on him slowly as his lubed ass worked open. Ivan grunted, covering his mouth and shivering as Alfred moaned, reaching behind himself to try and stretch himself manually over the head of Ivan's cock. In about a minute of just trying to stuff himself, Alfred eventually sat fully-impaled on Ivan's lap, his body shuddering and twitching as he tried to lean back against Ivan.

The nanny cooed at Alfred, helping the blond arch as he started to lightly dab kisses into his hot flesh. "Does it hurt, dorogoy?" he asked, licking Alfred's spine to make him shiver and squirm and then gasp at the movement.

"Y-yeah," Alfred admitted, rolling his head back onto Ivan's shoulder as the two completely ignored the movie playing in the background. "B-but if feels nice, too... Really nice. I think I like having you i-inside of me."

Ivan chuckled, tweaking Alfred's nipple for giving him such a cheeky reply. Alfred gasped, and then giggled at the awkward little noise, making Ivan in turn laugh as well. "Mood ruiner," Ivan teased, hugging Alfred as the blonde chuckled in his lap. "Watch your movie now."

Of course, Ivan would not actually let Alfred watch the stereotypical film. Right as the blond began to settle, the Russian nanny smirked and thrust up into him, making Alfred yelp and gasp. Ivan held Alfred's firm yet somewhat soft hips, moving him up and down in his lap as Alfred moaned and rolled his head back and could do nothing more than to simply accept the cock forcibly being shoved inside of him. He tried to make sense of Ivan's mutterings until he realized the dark whispers Ivan breathed into his ear were all in Russian, and something about the way the words rolled and fell off of Ivan's tongue just made him feel hotter and hotter.

"Move with me," Ivan spoke at last, and the wheat haired teen could only blush and do his best to bounce on Ivan's lap, a harsh and wet slap accompanying each time he thrust himself down. "That's it... like that..."

"A-ah!" Alfred gasped, shuddering and clenching as he felt something... amazing, tingle all the way up his spine before exploding in his brain, his whole body tensed with pleasure. _Oh god what was that?_ he wondered as he immediately made it his goal to try feeling that again. He rolled forward a bit, grabbing Ivan's knees (much to the sitter's sudden surprise) and used his new leverage and angle to bounce easily, Ivan's cock stuffed deep inside of him and _oh god no wonder people become sluts, this feels amazing!_

Each short bounce made Alfred cry out in bliss, his body quaking under the stimulation. He needed more, desperately needed more, but no one had really told him how tiring it was to have sex. His body felt like a burning inferno of pleasure, and as sweat beaded and then trailed down the sides of his face, something started to build up in his groin. He saw white, and his entire world peaked with clarity as his muscles spasmed and twitched and then released. Alfred had not even realized he was screaming until he sank back against Ivan, limbs heavy with satisfaction and chest heaving to reclaim breath.

"F-Fredka," Ivan gasped behind him, and when the dazed teen finally came back to his senses to get off, the babysitter had grabbed his hips and pulled him right back down, shooting his second load of the evening inside Alfred's stretched and possibly torn ass. The teen shrieked at the odd feeling, but his body took everything Ivan gave him, stuffed full and satisfied from the sex.

"D-did you just-" Alfred couldn't finish, lips caught by Ivan's in a fiercely passionate kiss. The man hushed him with a quiet giggle, stroking down Alfred's chest and smearing some of his cum. The teen watched him quietly before he leaned back in again, kissing his lover over and over.

"I am sorry," Ivan murmured after a moment, violet eyes heavy with emotional burden. Alfred giggled, and leaned away to slowly come off of Ivan's mostly limp cock, a wet popping noise startling him when he came free. His babysitter blushed and smiled weakly as Alfred turned in his lap, snuggling against him as the movie continued to play.

"Don't be," the teen murmured, giggling and happy as he clung to Ivan desperately. "I had fun."

"Still," Ivan sighed, planting gentle kisses into the wheat-colored mop resting against him. He sighed, and Alfred chuckled again as he could hear Ivan's fluttering heart begin to calm down as air filled his strong chest. "You deserved a better first time. On a bed, with a lover you cared about. Not someone like me."

Alfred lifted his head to look calmly into Ivan's eyes, and then a mischievous little smile came to those pretty pink lips. "There're some beds upstairs, you know."

[-]

"Come on," Alfred blushed, tugging Ivan's wrist as he opened up the white door, checking the insides even though he already knew it would be empty. His babysitter followed behind nervously, a bit unsure about Alfred's suggestion.

"Are you... certain this is okay? Will we not get caught?" he asked, suddenly faced with the very real threat of possibly getting arrested for what they were about to do. Alfred swallowed and looked up at him, grinning cheekily through his hot blush.

"That's the fun part though," he grinned, pressing himself flush against Ivan's broad chest, blushing and smirking as his babysitter hesitated. "The thrill of what do we do if we're caught? But don't worry, dad will never know."

Ivan simply chuckled and shook his head, smiling as he pursued the teen as Alfred pranced right up to his father's large bed, the sheets folded neatly underneath the firm pillows with the edges all tucked in. "Are you sure? It will be hard to clear the evidence..."

"I'll just say I was masturbating," Alfred joked, pouncing onto the bouncy surface before rolling over, sitting up invitingly for Ivan to join him. The sitter laughed, too intrigued by Alfred to even bother trying to come up with a plan. He clambered onto the bed, getting up right between Alfred's thighs as the teen smirked and giggled at their naughtiness.

Wrapping his legs around Ivan's hips, Alfred grabbed his scarf and yanked down on it, Ivan falling forward onto him just the way Alfred had imagined him doing earlier that evening. After some awkward teeth-clacking maneuvers and giggling, Ivan held Alfred down and kissed him again and again, the little teen eagerly opening his mouth to accept Ivan's tongue.

"Come on," Alfred pleaded with a little chuckle, reaching down between Ivan's legs as he grinned and arched up to him. The sitter laughed, lips pursed with an amused smirk as he just kissed underneath Alfred's chin, peppering him with bites and licks that sent shivers down Alfred's spine. "Enough foreplay, I want you back in me!"

The sitter laughed, shaking his head as he held up the bottle of lube again. "Nyet. We should reapply just to be safe, I do not want to hurt you," he smiled softly, kindly, gently down at Alfred as if he truly was the young teen's passionate lover. Alfred could not resist the puppy dog look in his eyes, melting into the sheets as he let Ivan have control over his body once more.

Alfred arched when Ivan's slickened fingers reentered him, his body still zinging from earlier as the calm Russian worked him back open. He shut his eyes and let his head roll to one side, glasses skewed off of his freckled nose as he mewled and whimpered softly. It still hurt, and he was starting to feel sore, but he couldn't be bothered to care. All he wanted was _Ivan_.

Within minutes Ivan slipped his hand out, moving the nearly empty bottle of lube aside as he settled more comfortably between Alfred's soft legs. He paused, frowning slightly at the teen until Alfred sent him a questioning look of confusion. "Ah... Condom?" he asked, blushing as Alfred giggled at the silly request.

"You didn't need one earlier... And besides. I don't want anything to separate us," Alfred answered sweetly, sapphire sky blue eyes hooded and happy as he gazed up at Ivan's small smile, and the Russian nanny was quick to agree with him.

Ivan lifted Alfred's legs back, the teen's spine curling up to assist him as he positioned himself, Alfred's loosened hole accepting him a little better the second time. Shuddering and letting out a desperate groan, Alfred watched Ivan slowly push into him, surprised to see the sitter blush and chew on his lip as if he wanted to go much, much faster. _He looks so happy,_ Alfred almost giggled as Ivan shut his eyes and let out a breath, fully sheathed with the teenager's accepting and warm body.

Sitting up, Alfred pulled Ivan back down for a kiss, rocking his hips up just slightly to better meet Ivan's groin. He laughed a bit and flopped back onto the sheets, sprawled out for the man hovering over him. "C-come on," he laughed to make Ivan smile a bit. "Fuck me."

And so, without further ado, Ivan hiked Alfred's legs back again and used them to help him thrust, going slowly at first to help stretch Alfred's inner muscles one more time. Their pace built until Ivan slammed into Alfred again and again, the blond giving a shout and a moan every time Ivan hit that place in him that made his toes curl and back arch. The _shlap shlap_ of their skin echoed through the room as the smell of sweat and sex made the air heady with musk and pleasure. "I-Ivan!" Alfred cried out desperately, reaching up for the man that gave him such pleasure, cheeks hot and blue eyes pleading until the sitter lay himself out of Alfred's arching chest, smothering him in sloppy but passionate kisses.

The little teen cried out before gasping, covering his mouth and hitting against Ivan's shoulder until the man stopped, confused. It took a moment for the Russian to recognize the footsteps coming up the stairs and then down the hall... thankfully turning into Matthew's room. There was a thud, and Alfred took that to be when his older brother dropped his hockey equipment down. "Hey, Al?" he called out, and Alfred started vibrating with anxiety. "I'm taking a shower now."

Holding perfectly still, the little wheat haired teen risked glancing up at Ivan, who had gone deathly pale with fear. When they heard the water start to run, the babysitter slowly picked up where they had left off, Alfred gasping and crooning as quietly as he could. Ivan fumbled and then unwrapped his scarf, letting his favorite clothing fall gently onto Alfred's face. "Bite," he ordered, and then thrust in harder, the young teen just barely having enough time to do so to muffle his cry.

Alfred honestly hadn't thought it would be possible to move one's body so quickly, especially considering this would be Ivan's third round of such a mind blowing... His thoughts scattered and Ivan's scarf muffled his shout of pleasure when Ivan drove in a particularly hard thrust, alternating every so often as Alfred could only whimper and plead for release, his body tight and zinging with the stimulation and the pleasure.

Ivan's body whammed into him one more time before going rigid, and Alfred gasped and shut his eyes as that weird sensation filled his ass again. Ivan gripped the teen's cock and pumped, managing just a few more thrusts until Alfred cried weakly and came, a few dabs of cum staining part of Ivan's scarf. The two rode out there pleasure until Ivan collapsed on top of Alfred, pinning the satisfied teen down to his father's bed. "Fredka," he breathed sleepily, smiling at the little hum Alfred gave him back, both of them relaxed and comfortable.

They stayed that way for a few minutes until Alfred pushed weakly at Ivan's chest. "We should clean up, I think dad will be back soon," he whispered with slight disappointment, a sad little look in his eyes when Ivan nodded and slipped out with a pop, cum following right behind. Alfred blushed and giggled, reaching down between his legs to feel the slippery substance.

Ivan chuckled and shook his head, blushing and righting his clothing as Alfred gave his cum-covered fingers a sultry little lick.

[-]

"Everything went okay?" Arthur asked when he finished taking off his shoes, looking worriedly past the tall babysitter who had opened the door. Alfred giggled, smiling up at Ivan as the sitter smiled back.

"Da. Mattvey is upstairs in his room, and I made Fredka dinner with the ingredients you had," he answered pleasantly, handing Arthur the twenty dollars the man had left in case Alfred wanted to have take out or pizza. The man shook his head, pushing the bill back into Ivan's hands.

"Keep it as a tip," he smiled, shrugging out of his coat and putting his hat or the coat stand at the door. He shot a frown at his youngest son when the teen giggled and nudged Ivan, who had started to blush hotly. "I'm sure Alfred made you life quite miserable, you deserve it for being with him this evening."

"Ah, nyet," Ivan blushed, looking down with a happy little smile as Alfred chuckled and ran off to his room. "Rather, I had much fun. Call me again if you need a sitter, da?"

* * *

uwu

well, if enough of you guys like this and leave me a review telling me you do, I may be able to find time to write another little bit.

hope you all enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Y'all wanted another part so here it is!

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** contains statutory rape, phone sex, and incest between Matthew and Alfred (towards the end). If you do not like those, do not read. thank you!

* * *

Babysitting Blues Chapter 2

"Just call if you need anything," Arthur scowled, pushing his complaining son away as Alfred clung to him and pleaded with those big baby blue eyes that seemed to hold all of the sadness in the world in them. Matthew laughed, ruffling Alfred's hair as he went past.

"Yeah, Al, you finally get alone time to jack off alone in your room and you want us to call a babysitter?" his older brother taunted, trying to act cool even though he was more of a bumbling idiot who blushed and shied away from seemingly everything. Alfred pouted, frowning heavily.

"B-but, I've always had a sitter," he retorted weakly, his argument hardly worth the breath it took when Arthur and Matthew just laughed and shook their heads, teasing him for being silly. Angered and starting to get flustered when he did not get his way, Alfred stomped his foot on the ground, trying to reason with his family about the pros of having a babysitter for a teenager. "I like hanging out with Ivan!"

"Alfred, you'll be just fine," Arthur scowled, ruffling his son's hair with a haughty noise before tipping his worn English hat onto his head. "Go watch a movie or finish your homework, there's plenty of leftovers in the fridge. Good night!"

[-]

"Jackasses," Alfred cursed sulkily, lying on the floor as he watched the living room ceiling fan rotate speedily over his head, the stop-motion blur phasing in and out of focus as he idly wasted time. He let his mind wander, and as he slowly looked over to Matthew's favorite armchair, _the armchair Ivan fucked him on_, and he just knew he wasn't going to let himself spend the night alone.

Taking a moment to recover from the rush of blood associated with sitting up far too quickly, Alfred smiled and picked himself off of the floor, nearly sprinting to his father's work room. He gripped the handle… only to find the damn door locked.

"Fuck," he scowled, kicking the door for good measure because that always helped the heroes on TV. But then again, he was no hero so he hurried to the kitchen, selecting a thin wooden skewer from one of the drawers. He jimmied it into the hole, pushing it in until the lock popped free.

"Score," he whistled with a smirk, hurriedly going inside. It took some impatient digging before Alfred was finally able to locate his father's phone records, the organized man having kept a literal copy of everything.

Happy with his discovery, Alfred returned to the living room, scooping his phone up to scroll back through his calendar. "Let's see… October… October…" he murmured his thought process to himself, skimming the numbers his father had called or texted, trying to find the one that would get the Russian back in his house.

He knew Ivan had come over on a Saturday, which thankfully narrowed his search down significantly. Recognizing Francine's number from the called list, he zeroed in on that day, picking out the numbers he didn't recognize and jotting them down into his contact list. He stared at it after a moment, frowning at just how many numbers he had added. "Shit dad, why are you such a pain?" he frowned, having no way of knowing which of the contacts would be his Ivan.

Quirking his lips and unable to think of anything better to do, he sent a group text to all of the numbers, figuring that if he had managed to pinpoint Ivan's, the man would respond.

_Ivan?_ he typed plainly, nodding to himself as he hit send and let the waiting begin. When he didn't get a reply within a minute, he set his phone down on the soft rug, leaning against Matthew's favorite chair. He breathed deeply, and, even though he knew it wasn't possible, smelled the soft cushions for any lingering traces of Ivan's musky smell. In his mind he could still picture Ivan laying there, smiling at him and teasing him for being so eager, grinning at him with those falsely innocent and dark eyes…

Alfred's breath hitched as he slowly started to let his hands wander, caressing himself gently as he closed his eyes, breathing in the muted scent of the much-loved couch. "_Ivan_," he murmured, shivering at how breathy the whimper came out. He sent a hand up his shirt and another past the waistband of his pants, biting down on his lower lip as he played with himself.

"Nnnh," he groaned, shivering pleasurably as he curled up, curiously palming the start of his erection as he thought about the man that without exception got him hot and bothered. He jerked in surprise when his phone vibrated, having forgotten about his message in his thoughts.

_Who is this?_ the reply read, and Alfred slapped a hand to his forehead, chewing on his lip as he read it again and again. He weighed the possibilities of his father having contacted two Ivan's in the same day, and then decided it was unlikely that this was anyone but his very own Ivan.

_Alfred,_ he sent, flopping against the couch again with a happy noise, still stroking and working himself. This was it. He was going to get laid tonight.

He waited for a long time, and then frowned, concerned when his sexy lover did not respond again. He flicked his phone open and closed a few times before hurriedly typing out another message, sending it.

_I've missed you, come n play w me :(_

He giggled, feeling a bit childish for typing so informally but then again it was his childish charm that had gotten Ivan into his pants in the first place. He wondered only briefly about the laws against statutory rape before giggling and shrugging it off. It'd be worth it to get Ivan back in his house, back in his room, back in…

"_Ivan,"_ Alfred mewled again, sighing dreamily as he squeezed his member once more, mentally comparing his girth and length to that of Ivan's… With a blush, he stopped himself from entertaining that train of thought for the moment.

_I don't know any Alfreds. _the next response buzzed, and Alfred frowned deeply, brought out of his blissful state of mind as he stared at the message. His hand lingered underneath his pants before he gripped his phone, hurriedly typing out a new message.

_Don't you remember me? u came over an we played /games/ together,_ Alfred swallowed, starting to doubt and think that maybe he had gotten the wrong Ivan after all. He stared at his cell for a long time, and then sent another short text. _We had a lot of fun, u said ud come over again when i wanted u._

Clinging to his last bit of hope as much as he could, Alfred rolled over and pressed his body into the couch, muffling a groan as he tried salvaging his moment of bliss. He tweaked and stroked himself all over, desperately trying to pretend that Ivan was the one making him shiver and tremble and _moan._

_Fredka?_

Alfred stared at his mobile with the largest grin possible, fears pushed to the back of his mind as he typed one-handedly into his phone, his other busy keeping Alfie Junior up and happy. _yeah, missed u Ivan~ won't u come play w me?_

_I am at work._

Alfred frowned heavily at that, having forgotten that Ivan may actually have a life outside of watching over him when his father and brother were out. Absentmindedly playing with himself with one hand, he typed out a reply, licking his lip as he concentrated.

_:( ivannnnnn i miss yoouuuu_

He furrowed his brow but sent the message anyway, squeezing himself as he thought about what Ivan's reaction would be. Would he be pleased, knowing that Alfred clung to the memories of their shared night together? Would his breath hitch and cheeks tint at the thought of Alfred wanting to do it again? Would he smile and tease Alfred, would he hurry and comfort him again?

Alfred swooned with the possibilities, stroking himself faster as he moaned, picturing Ivan rushing through the door to find him sprawled out and whining on the rug, begging for the Russian to hurry and come watch over him. Cheeks flushing red in self-indulgence, Alfred glanced down at the erection between his legs, feeling like he needed something more.

_I'm sorry, but work doesn't end for another 30 minutes…_

_idc just come over plz :( im so horny_

Swallowing and wondering if he was texting in bad taste, he went back to fantasizing about Ivan's reactions, picturing his stupefied expression. Giggling, he left his cock alone for a moment, ghosting over his heated flesh to wrinkle his shirt up and caress his nipples, shivering at the odd sensations.

_What?_

Alfred giggled cheekily, knowing he had Ivan interested in him again. Biting on his lower lip and taking another break from his phone, Alfred looked down between his legs again, closing his knees together as he blushed and took a hold of himself again. He stroked slowly, for the first time really looking at his body and the way his toes curled and hand trembled with each gentle movement, the way his foreskin dragged up and down….

Breathlessly, he picked up his phone and after a few tries managed to take a decent photo, toes curled and thighs just slightly parted as he captured a moment of his self-indulgent pleasure. He swallowed… and then hit send.

Staring at his phone, he couldn't help but wonder if he should take another picture, wanting to do more to get Ivan here sooner. He pumped himself again, groaning lewdly at the pleasurable move.

_i want u so much ivan, come and play w me, please?_

Alfred spread his legs wide next, still stroking himself with a sense of slight urgency as he admired his pretty skin and soft curves, knowing that he was what Ivan desired. Ivan wanted him, and Alfred just knew he would come.

_Give me 15 minutes._

Alfred smiled.

[-]

Alfred unlocked the front door before awkwardly waddling up the stairs, his pants sagging low on his hips as one hand remained on himself and the other gripped his phone like a lifeline. He looked down at it as he flopped onto his bed with groan, instantly starting to pump himself again as tension built in his groin. Rolling his head side to side and whimpering, he couldn't restrain himself any longer, flicking his phone open and hitting the dial button.

Listening to the phone ring in his ear, Alfred felt his cheeks flare up a hot red, his heart thudding in his chest as he closed his eyes and stroked himself quicker, waiting for the moment when-

"Fredka?" a breathy voice clicked in, and it was all Alfred could do to just lay in his bed panting, still pumping and wriggling in his sheets until he had enough of his mind put back together to respond.

"_Ivannnn,"_ he mewled into the receiver, cheeks flushed and voice breathless as he crooned to his lover, breath coming in short puffs now that he knew Ivan was listening, knew that Ivan knew what he was doing to himself to the thought of _him…_

"Fredka," Ivan replied right back with a dreamy sounding sigh, the breath drawn out enough for Alfred to hear, his own breath hitching as he could almost feel the puff of air against his ear or neck or…

"Ivan, Ivan… come quickly, please, I want you," Alfred whimpered weakly, shivering and clenching his legs shut with a little groan as he gave his cock a little squeeze, pretending it was Ivan touching him and loving his body so sweetly…

"What are you doing right now?" Ivan asked after a moment, sounding a bit flustered as Alfred heard a car door close. It took Alfred a short break of panting to reply, eyes fluttering shut in bliss as Ivan continued. "Describe it to me. What are you doing?"

"L-lying in bed," Alfred murmured, cracking an eye open to look down at himself as Ivan waited for him to continue. "Touching myself… I-I'm already hard just from thinking about you, Ivan…"

"Does it feel good?" the breathless man asked next, and Alfred could catch the sounds of busy streets on the other line, proof that Ivan was in a hurry to come to him. Alfred hummed cutely in affirmation, following it up with another gaspy moan as he hurriedly pumped himself, wanting Ivan to get here _faster_.

"Really good, it's almost like you're here, touching me and holding me and…" Alfred's voice tapered off into a renewed mewl of pleasure, his spine arching off of the sheets as he could feel his body grow taut, heat pooling and body convulsing but… but… "It's not enough, Ivan, Ivan! Ivan please, please, I need you…"

Alfred could hear Ivan swallow, the noise sending shivers down Alfred's spine as he rolled his head back and moaned again, desperate for release that only Ivan could give him. "Have you stretched yourself?" Ivan asked in the blank moment that followed, and Alfred's cheeks darkened.

"N-no," he murmured, wiggling a little as he slowed down again, sweat forming on his brow from the heat coursing through his trembling and sensitive body. The Russian man chuckled darkly, that sinister little chuckle that sent Alfred's heart racing even faster.

"Get some lube," Ivan ordered, and how could Alfred possibly say no to such a command? The teen mumbled a weak little noise, whimpering as he scooted off of the bed and went to his father's room, knowing that Arthur would have some.

"O-okay," he nodded even though Ivan couldn't see, stealing the little bottle back to his room as Ivan chuckled at his unquestioning obedience. The young preteen flopped back onto his bed and rolled onto his back, holding the bottle over his face. "Wh-what now?"

"I think you know," Ivan chuckled, making Alfred swallow down any nervous complaints or other suggestions. He looked at the bottle, and then shrieked when it slipped from his sweaty hand. "Fredka? Fredka, are you okay?"

"U-uh, yeah, fine, uh," Alfred panicked, knowing he had ruined the mood again when he had zoned out for hardly a few seconds. He could practically hear Ivan's smile from over the line, could hear his patronizing sigh and small chuckle as Alfred's face grew hotter with each passing moment.

"I knew you were eager, but do not rush yourself, da?" the man breathed heavily into the phone, and it took Alfred a wide-eyed and confused moment to realize that Ivan thought he had already started fingering himself. He giggled breathlessly at that, and then fell silent a moment after he heard Ivan groan just slightly across the line.

"Y-yeah, okay. I'll go nice and slow for you, I-Ivan," Alfred blushed, popping the top off of the little bottle before squishing his ear and shoulder together to sandwich his phone in place long enough to pour some of the oil out. He wiggled his fingers around to try making the lube dribble down all around them, but despite his promise, he was too impatient to wait any longer.

"Nghh…" he groaned at the weird feeling, his sphincter clenching tightly around the tip of his pointer finger. He swallowed, wincing and panting unevenly as he violated his body and let Ivan hear every delicious and greedy moan spill from his mouth. He could hardly decipher which moans were his and which were the ones Ivan let out as he grew more desperate, fingering himself deeper as he listened to those wonderful sounds his lover made.

"Fredka," Ivan breathed into the phone, the air from his pant making a crackling noise through the call that only made Alfred even more excited as he lifted his hips and let out a fresh whimper.

"_Ivannn,"_ the young teen replied, his body an inferno of burning desire and heated pleasure. He couldn't stand it! He needed Ivan, he needed him now and he didn't care about traffic laws or work hours or distance he needed Ivan to be here, holding him and kissing him and loving on his body and-

"Fredka, how does it feel?" Ivan pressed on slowly, and Alfred shivered as he tried to picture Ivan's face, tried to imagine the bulge in his pants and the warmth in his breath, tried to see him bent over him, kissing up his chest and fondling his hard and perky nipples and…

"Ivan, Ivan, _ah,_ I need you so bad, please… it's just not enough, I want you," Alfred pleaded deliriously into the phone, the device slipping from his fingers when he couldn't take it anymore, hand shooting down to touch himself as his fingers wiggled inside his ass. He turned his head, trying to pant into the speaker. "N-no, I don't want you, Ivan, I need you! I need you I need you hurry up, please!"

His eyes widened when he heard a little beep, and then a dead tone, the call hung up right when he felt he could really get off. He couldn't believe it. After all that, all of this… Ivan had just hung up on him?

There was nothing he could do to stop the tears from welling up in his eyes, his cheeks red with shame and his pouty lips trembling with loneliness as a single droplet of water dripped onto his pillow.

That is, until he heard the front door burst open.

"Fredka?!"

[-]

"Ivan?" Alfred's weak voice cooed from the second floor, and the tall man barely even had a chance to close the front door before charging up the stairs, turning sharply on his heel. He sped down the hall and forced Alfred's door open, barging in with a shout.

"Fred-" he gasped, eyes locking with Alfred's as the teen let out a breathy mewl. His chubby legs were bent over his stomach, almost blocking the view of his hand where his fingers were smushed into his hole. Light glinted off of the wet lube around his entrance, and some of his milky white precum dribbled from the head of his almost impressive erection.

"I-Ivan," the wheat haired teen moaned, wiggling his hips and arching up like a cat as tears glistened on his flushed cheeks. His silly retainer appeared behind his breathy smile, lips trembling as his voice purred out in a wanton groan, "You really came… h-hurry, I need you in me!"

Now how could anyone resist such a plea? Ivan rushed forward, tripping on his shoes and pants as he scrambled to Alfred's bedside, throwing himself between Alfred's eagerly opened legs as he fell upon him in a whirlwind of kisses. Their lips caught in a frenzy of motion, Ivan sucking on Alfred to make him whine and happily open up.

"Ivan, Ivan," the warm body beneath his chanted like the holiest of all beings was in his presence, and Ivan fervently pumped Alfred's cock in tandem with his sweet moans, the blond roving over his clothed chest with a seeking hand. He flattened himself to Alfred roughly, kissing him and taking to sucking on his sweet neck as Alfred arched into the curve of his body. "Ivan! Ivan, please, hurry hurry hurry-!"

"Fredka," Ivan purred, stroking himself as he suckled on Alfred's neck enough to leave a little red hickey. Blindly searching for that bottle of lube, Ivan reared up to loom over Alfred, staring down at his scrunched shirt and red hot cheeks… On a whim he squished himself down on Alfred's sweet body, sandwiching him with warmth before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "You're so beautiful…"

"_Ivaaannnn," _Alfred whined, wiggling and pleading with him to hurry and take him, claim him as his own, fuck him silly and love him like a proper lover would. Ivan smiled and kissed Alfred once, twice, and on the third time sucked his pouty lower lip into his mouth, teasing it until Alfred squealed and giggled.

The older man sat up straight again, fumbling with the lube again. He made sure Alfred was nice and wet inside, using the last of what was left in the little bottle to lather himself with before lining up, teasing Alfred's hole with the head of his cock.

"Stop being mean," Alfred pouted, rolling his head back and arching as he let out a desperate wanton moan, his shirt bunching under his arms to just barely show off his perky little nipples for Ivan to ogle. The Russian nanny chuckled and decided he had left Alfred in suspense for too long, and slowly, oh so very slowly, started to push in.

"Y-yes-!" the preteen nearly shrieked in ecstatic pleasure, wringing his hands out before gripping the sheets under him, biting down hard on his lip as he could feel inch after inch of Ivan's swollen length move into him, filling up his emptiness that had been neglected for so long. He panted shakily when he realized he had been holding his breath, shuddering as his young body clenched around Ivan's hardness. "Oh Ivan, I-I forgot… how big you were!"

Ivan chuckled but it came out more as a grunt, his eyes squeezed tightly shut as Alfred likewise squeezed all around him. He bent and stole up Alfred's lips again, making the little teen mewl in bliss as he was occupied from both ends. When Ivan pulled back Alfred hurriedly wrapped his legs around Ivan's hips, his squishy thighs pillowy soft against Ivan's shirt as the wheat blond chewed on his lower lip. "C-come on, fuck me, please!"

Without further complaint or commentary, Ivan jerked his hips into Alfred's tight body, making the boy under him shriek for another and another, and soon the whole room was filled with nothing but exclamations of pleasure and the slapping sound of skin rutting against skin. Ivan soon silenced Alfred's cries with more kissing, delving into his mouth to muffle those beautiful noises into moans. The bed creaked and shook back and forth as Ivan made love to his sweet little Alfred, caressing his sides and supporting his arching spine as Alfred could do nothing more than be fucked senseless.

Alfred was lost, truly lost to his bliss and sexual satisfaction that neither he nor Ivan heard the front door open.

[-]

"Al?" Matthew called into the almost empty house, shutting the door behind him as he deftly tried to step out of his worn down sneakers. Slinging his workout bag onto the floor by the coat rack, he wondered if that was just the contents inside that made those weird squeaking noises. He shrugged and moved into the kitchen, going through his routine of checking the fridge and pantry even though he knew nothing new would be inside. "Hey Al, have you had dinner yet?"

He listened for a long moment, eyebrows screwed together when he didn't hear his little brother respond, only this faint sound of something moving… against a wall perhaps? He quirked his lips and shut the fridge, going up the stairs suspiciously as he tried to figure out what that weird noise was. "Al?"

As he crossed the hall to his brother's room, his eyes widened when he heard the breathy noises from inside, heard his little brother, his sweet little Alfie, panting and mewling in what could only be pleasure. "A-ah, y-yeah, mmm…!" he blushed as he listened to Alfred make such shameless noises. Was he actually masturbating? Matthew couldn't help but wonder, just standing right outside of Alfred's door, listening to those lewd noises until he gasped himself.

"Fredka," a voice, a _foreign_ voice, purred, and then his brother went quiet, the ever present squeak of the bed thumping against the wall the only noise inside. Matthew could hear his own pulse rising in his ears, his body starting to shake in not only fury but… but…

"ALFRED!" he shouted as he nearly knocked the door in, eyes blown wide and nostrils flared with rage as the man between his brother's legs gasped, jerking to a halt as Alfred whimpered in confusion. There was a moment of complete silence as Alfred flopped his head over, obviously not impressed that Ivan had stopped because of…

"Matthew?!" he shrieked, scrambling and thrashing to get away from Ivan as he panicked, his older brother still caught in his trance. "Shit what the fuck why the hell are you home so early!? O-oh shit, no, Matt, it's not what it looks like I swear!"

"Al…?" Matthew hardly breathed as he managed to take a step towards the man, _the man he recognized as the babysitter they hired not long ago_, Alfred shaking like a teen who had gotten caught in the middle of sex. Which was _exactly_ what he was. "What the hell is going on?"

"M-Matt, hey, bro, c-calm down, I can explain," Alfred pleaded, his glasses fogging up from his hot sweat and freshly welling tears. Matthew arched a disbelieving eyebrow, gaining confidence in his pace as he marched right over to the bed, eventually grabbing Ivan's shirt collar as the petrified male just sat there on perfect little Alfred's bed.

"YOU FUCKING SHIT I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU DEAD FOR TOUCHING MY BROTHER!" he shouted, voice pitching and dropping octaves as he yanked Ivan from the bed, making the startled man yelp as he was flung to the ground, facing the wrath of a furious older brother.

"No! Mattie, stop!" Alfred shrieked, diving off of the bed to fling himself over Ivan, blocking Matthew's range for attacking the older male. Matthew snarled, _literally snarled_, his protective instincts off the charts as Alfred pleaded with him. "Matt, Matt, please! I'll do whatever you want, just don't tell dad oh God, Matt I'm so sorry I-"

"What?" Matthew interrupted, staring at his little brother. For the first time ever he honed in on how round and innocent his face was, how shiny and silky his hair lay on his head, how beautiful a shade of red his cheeks turned when he was crying. Alfred sniffled and Matthew was drawn to look down at his brother's body, staring at his partially-cum-stained shirt and the wet slick between his chubby legs…

"I-I said I'd do whatever you want," Alfred whimpered and then sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks as he was filled with shame and embarrassment, not even consoled when Ivan gently took hold of his shaking hand. "J-just please don't tell dad! I-I really… I really like Ivan, Matt! I'm so sorry!"

As his brother broke down in another bout of sobbing and Ivan sat up to hug him, Matthew could only stare, just blinking slowly at Alfred's confession. He couldn't believe it. His little brother… _His_ Alfred… With someone almost twice his age…?

"Al…" he breathed, and then blushed hotly, the fact that his beloved little brother was currently bawling his eyes out because of _him _making him want to shrivel up and die. He crouched down to Alfred's level, nervously wrapping his arms around him as he murmured in a soft and soothing voice, "Al, baby, don't cry… I didn't mean to make you upset, I just-"

"I'm so sorry Matt," Alfred sobbed and shook his head before burying his face in Matthew's sweaty jersey, crying as he clung to his big brother in shame. Ivan weakly pet down Alfred's spine, worriedly chewing on his lip as he struggled to avoid Matthew's gaze. "Don't tell dad, please, just don't tell him-"

Matthew remained quiet for a long while, eyeing the unofficial-babysitter with a suspicious glare before looking to Alfred. "Anything I wanted… right?" he swallowed, and Alfred reeled back in shock at his brother's words. The youngest of the three turned to Ivan for guidance, receiving only a perplexed look and a little nod.

"Y-yeah?" Alfred asked, tipping his chin up towards Matthew. His big brother swallowed shakily, Adam's apple bobbing in his throat as he stared down at Alfred, wondering if he was really truly going to do what he thought about doing hardly moments before.

"W-well, Al…" he started, and then had to give an obligatory glare to Ivan. "In exchange for my silence… I want you to give me yours."

Ivan sputtered and covered his mouth as his cheeks burned red, Alfred's head whipping around at the noise as he himself fumbled for words. "What? Matt, I don't get it, what do you-"

"I mean," Matthew coughed into his fist, cheeks hot and palms sweaty as he looked straight into his beautiful brother's eyes and swallowed. "I want you… to blow me while he fucks you."

"What?!" Alfred shrieked in horror, clapping his hands over his face as he jerked away from his brother, _his BROTHER!_ He had to be dreaming. This was just a dream and there was absolutely no way that Matthew was undoing his pants and cupping his chin as Ivan's warm hands gripped his hips and evened his body out between the two of them. Alfred panicked, starting to struggle. "N-no, wait! Stop, why are you doing this?!"

"Fredka," Ivan cooed soothingly from behind, and Alfred couldn't stop the shiver that tingled up his spine when cool lips kissed between his round cheeks. Matthew chuckled a little, just stroking Alfred's cheek softly to draw his attention back to the man kneeling in front of his face.

"Al, we don't have to if you're really against it," Matthew murmured as Alfred did his best to restrain weak little protests, Ivan kissing his still-aroused body. The youngest just blushed and swallowed, looking up at his brother with teary, beautiful blue eyes before shuddering.

"Y-you promise you won't tell dad?" he asked, shoulders hunched as he meekly submitted to his brother, to his lover, to his fate. Matthew chuckled, and after a short glaring contest with Ivan, waved the other man on to continue what he and Alfred had been doing.

"Yeah baby, I won't make a sound," he smiled and blushed a bit, palming himself through his sweat-soaked boxers as he wiggled closer to Alfred. "As long as you don't."

Alfred nodded and reached out, wedging his brother's underwear down and narrowly avoiding getting smacked in the cheek when Matthew's cock sprang free with a little bounce. He blushed and shivered, staring weakly at it before glancing up for reassurance. "Go on then…" Matthew cooed, gently guiding Alfred's head down around his hardness with a little groan.

Ivan waited until Alfred had choked down almost all of his brother's cock before he worked himself back inside himself, Alfred jolting and gasping around Matthew at the sudden penetration. Matthew's eyes widened and his face went up in red hot embarrassment when Alfred moaned happily into his groin, blinking those sweet baby blues up at him.

"O-oh God, Al…" Matthew could hardly breathe as Ivan started to gently thrust, the easy movements bouncing Alfred forward deeper on Matthew with each jerk. The preteen grunted weakly around his brother, shuddering and twitching as Ivan thrust another jolt of pleasure into him. "Oh my God, Alfie… How are you so good at this?"

"He practices," Ivan grumbled as he started picking up his pace, gripping Alfred's hips to help him stay focused on his role in the set-up. Matthew glared at him for that, ignoring Alfred's sheepish and embarrassed noise.

"Yeah? What, on you? Are you implying my -ah-, little brother is some kind of whore?"

"I don't know, but I am not the one fucking his mouth."

"No, you're the one fucking his ass and you know what you-"

"M-Mattie, Ivan," Alfred pleaded, pushing himself off when he got the chance between Ivan's thrusts. The two bickering men fell silent, Matthew's cheeks red all over again as he stared down at his brother. Alfred swallowed and then gripped Matthew's cock, grinding his body back against Ivan as he furiously started to pump his brother, the two men almost instantly dissolving into muffled moans. "Stop fighting and hurry up and fuck me."

Matthew choked and sputtered, and Ivan swallowed any complaints he could have with that. The two greedily took hold of the sex-hungry teen between them, using and abusing his accepting body like that of a filthy whore.

And Alfred couldn't have been happier.

[-]

"A-Al!" Matthew gasped, head rolling back as he howled out his climax, Alfred struggling to keep his teeth from biting down as Ivan finished with a whimper and a shudder in his back exit. He moaned and wiggled, trying to get as much as he could from them before the older men inevitably pulled out.

"Fredka…" Ivan purred, the noise a happy little rumble as he lifted Alfred's body to press flush against his, kissing his sweet lover enough to taste Matthew in his mouth. The older brother was hunched over his knees, shoulders sagged as he slowly came down from his orgasm-high. Ivan smiled as Alfred whimpered, relaxing into his lap as cum started to trickle from his stretched hole. "I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too, Ivan," Alfred smiled drowsily, a bit worn out but still seeking release. Judging from the way Matthew's cheeks puckered sourly, he did not much approve of the confessions but he was feeling too good to give them hell about it.

Alfred idly relaxed against his prop, slowly grinding his ass into Ivan's groin, erection still standing proudly at attention. Matthew flopped over on the floor, just lying on his back as he listened to Ivan pressing wet kisses into Alfred's sweaty neck, his little brother eagerly accepting all of them.

"Allow me," Ivan purred seductively into his ear, wrapping his arms around Alfred. Using one to pump his cock and the other to freely roam Alfred's chest, Ivan suckled on Alfred and ravished his sweet body, letting his legs spread wide across his lap. Matthew rolled his head over as he heard Alfred mewl in appreciation, squirming against Ivan as the man played with him.

"Ivannnn," Alfred trailed, rolling his head back into the crook of Ivan's neck as Matthew watched him, taking in every detail of the way Alfred's softly curved hips jerked up and thrust weakly into Ivan's large hand. He couldn't deny it, Alfred truly was beautiful.

Before he knew what he was doing, Matthew reached down and pumped himself again, mesmerized by the way Alfred's foreskin slid up and down his little cock and the way his nipples peaked under his light shirt. "I-Ivan," Alfred whimpered, an unspoken plea for the man to tease him more, his whole body on display for Matthew to feast his eyes upon.

"Ah!" Alfred yelped and gasped, hips lifting as if by a puppeteer's string when Ivan tweaked one nipple, turning his head to give his neck a sultry lick as well. Matthew ogled them, amazed at how easily Ivan could play Alfred's body and make him sing out with bliss. "I-Ivannn, g-gunna c-umm!"

Alfred's body twitched and spasmed until his spine arched back like a bow pulled taut for release, his knees coming closer together as his toes curled in ecstasy. Shuddering one last time, he finally came, cum squirting up onto his partially-clothed chest as he rocked back into Ivan with a cry of euphoria.

Matthew chewed his lip at the sight, and, with a few shaky breaths, managed to get off of just watching his little brother be worked to completion. Ivan smiled as Alfred sagged against his body, limp in his arms from the strong waves of ecstasy still zinging through him.

"Damn, Al," Matthew breathed, thunking his head against the hardwood floor as he shuddered. Ivan smiled, letting Alfred rest before gently lifting him up onto the bed, retrieving tissues to pat him dry with. The blonde winced a little as Ivan touched him again, but eventually relaxed with some gentle petting and soft coos. "Damn…"

Ivan chuckled at the two winded brothers, shaking his head slightly. "I will go start dinner, da?"

* * *

Hooraaaayyy! another silly update! if you guys want another update of this silly fic, leave me a rating on a scale of 1-5 (1 is low and 5 is high)! it really helps me and only takes a second

i also am accepting plausible kinks and pairings you may want me to include so feel free to ask but don't be disappointed if i can't make it work

thank you for reading!


End file.
